Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a computer system, and more particularly, relate to a computer system using a nonvolatile memory as a main memory and a control method of the computer system.
As a device for storing information, a semiconductor memory device may be volatile or nonvolatile. A computer system may use a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) with a fast data processing speed as a main memory and a hard disk drive or a nonvolatile memory (e.g., a flash memory) as an auxiliary storage device. An operating system program or application programs may be stored at the auxiliary storage device having a nonvolatile memory, and may be loaded onto the main memory at execution.
As a new memory field is developed, there may be attempts at replacing the DRAM with a nonvolatile memory as the main memory. In the event that the nonvolatile memory is used as the main memory, data may exist at the main memory after a computer system is powered off. In this case, information at the main memory may be leaked by hacking, so that the computer system is prone to security threats. Therefore, a technique for improving the security level of the computer system using a nonvolatile memory as a main memory would be beneficial.